No da igual
by CrimsonWolfSaid
Summary: Todas las promesas que te hice, para solamente decepcionarte. Tanto que dije y estaba rota. One-shot SakuHina


Nada es mio, solo la historia:3

* * *

><p>He visto miles de cosas pasar por mi vida, una y otra vez, por un lado y por otro. Al final, siguen siendo las mismas, a veces son diferentes, la mayoría de las veces ni siquiera les pongo tanta atención por ya saber la respuesta de cómo seria al terminar todo. Pero mis preocupaciones son las mismas, he tenido que asimilar lo que mas he necesitado, lo que tengo, lo que no quiero tener, etc.<p>

He pasado por muchas cosas, así como todos, hemos pasado por tantos desagradables encuentros, encantadores momentos, memorias que son nuestras reliquias, en fin, es todo lo que un humano puede o no soportar. Tener sentimientos no significa ser débil, significa sentirse vivo, sentirse como lo que somos, humanos, malos o buenos, somos nosotros los que decidimos al final lo que pasa. Y esto ha pasado muchas veces por mi mente, somos egoístas, en diversas maneras, cobardes en cuanto a unas cosas, orgullosos, valientes, somos todo. Por que no somos perfectos, somos lo que somos y ahí es un punto final.

Tengo 16 años y curso el 2do año de preparatoria, a penas esta empezando y debo dar lo mejor de mi, ¿no es así? Pues eso hago en todo momento, mi nombre es Haruno Sakura. Me gustan unas cosas, me desagradan otras, en fin, soy humana y siempre lo seré.

Hoy he tomado la decisión mas dolorosa de mi vida, se podría decir, por que apenas tengo 16 y aun me falta mucho más por vivir.

He prometido mucho, he cumplido unas cosas, otras no…al final no es bueno prometer tanto por que no sabes si realmente se hará, no estés tan seguro como yo lo fui.

Tengo una relación de nueve meses, una relación que acaba hoy, hoy precisamente. Con una chica, ella es tan dulce, tan simpática y especial, yo…sinceramente la atesoraría mas aun pero ya no puedo, no puedo por que simplemente ya no puedo, las peleas, la distancia, la falta de comunicación, hay…hay tantas cosas por que en ambas nos afecta.

Hyuuga Hinata se ha conectado

¿Pero que puedo hacer yo entonces ante algo así? Díganmelo, ¿Qué puedo hacer?

– ¿Estas bien Sakura? Me dejaste muy preocupada anoche.

Era como si ya todo hubiera terminado y yo no hallaba la forma, lo que sentía por ella ya no podía transmitirlo y era imposible para mí hacerlo de otra forma.

–Creo que debemos parar aquí, Hinata.

Estaba rompiéndole más su pobre, dulce, hermoso y bello corazón, más aun. ¿Pero que podía hacer? Iba llegar ese día alguna vez y era mejor ahora que después, ¡eso fuera mucho peor!

–Sakura yo…

–No no, no tienes que decir nada. Yo entiendo como te sientes, y yo también se como me siento, pero es lo mejor para ambas. Ninguna esta lista para este tipo de relación.

Ella en Japón y yo en Estados Unidos de América.

Distintos polos, al otro lado del mundo cuando pudo ser a la vuelta de la esquina pero no…no fue así. Tantos obstáculos que derribamos juntas, mutuamente nos apoyábamos, pero hasta que nos topamos con la verdad, la cruel verdad que necesitábamos ver pero no queríamos entender, nos estábamos destruyendo a la vez.

–Esta bien. Yo entiendo.

Hyuuga Hinata - Situación Sentimental Actualizada: Soltera

De algún modo, se sabía que esto iba a suceder, pero era por que lo pensábamos tanto, que parecía increíble cuanto habíamos durado con toda la tortura.

Nueves meses, sin vernos en persona, nueve meses sin escuchar nuestras voces tan cerca más que por grabaciones.

Haruno Sakura - Situación Sentimental Actualizada: Soltera

Nueve meses queriendo rozarnos la piel, nueve meses enamoradas y perdidas en el espacio fuera del tiempo.

Uzumaki Naruto comento tu estado sentimental:

"¡Que mal, hacían buena pareja ustedes dos!"

Yamanaka Ino le gusta tu estado sentimental.

Yamanaka Ino y Uzumaki Naruto comentaron tu estado sentimental:

"¡Cierra la boca zoquete, no te hagas que te sigue gustando Sakura!"

Uchiha Sasuke, Yamanka Ino y Uzumaki Naruto comentaron tu estado sentimental:

"La verdad era algo obvio, hay parejas que si duran hasta verse, pero otras no"

Uzumaki Naruto, Sasuke e Ino comentaron tu estado sentimental:

"¡No ayudas en nada dobe y tu Ino no digas tonterías! / "

Era algo que no era muy apreciado pasar por, así que fue lo mas rápido y sencillo que se pudo para que no fuera peor para ambas.

Itachi, Naruto, Sasuke e Ino comentaron tu estado sentimental:

"Ya chicos, dejen a Sakura tranquila. Necesita tiempo para si misma antes de responder a sus babosadas y tu Sasuke, yo te enseñaré a tratar bien a una dama. No es posible que sigas igual con ella que desde pequeño"

Hyuuga Hinata actualizo su estado:

"Nada es para siempre…"

Ese sentimiento doloroso que recorre por mis entrañas se disuelve entre mi ser y acaba con todo mi juicio.

Expulsando lagrimas hasta quedar rendida sobre la cama, envuelta en la cobija. Tan solo veo el espejo, mirar mis ojos como un par de tomates, colorados e hinchados no era una sorpresa.

BUZZ BUZZ

Mirar el móvil hasta ya era muy cansado, demasiado para mi en ese momento, ya no era lo mismo. Yo sabia que no era ella, ¿para que tomarse la molestia en siquiera ver quien era?

BUZZ BUZZ

¿Qué importancia tenia coger el teléfono y mirar la pantalla para tan solo ver que era un mensaje de mis padres o la compañía de celulares? ¿Para que? ¿Qué más daba?

Al final no es mas que personas que no están entre mis intereses, por el momento.

¿Qué necesidad había? Si tan solo tenía que volver a dormirme, hundirme entre el mar de los lúgubres pensamientos que llenaban mi mente como una plaga extendida por todo el cuerpo.

BUZZ BUZZ

– ¿Hola?

–Hola.

Bien dicho, nada importante.

Nadie importante, para mí.

– ¿Qué pasa?

–Ya me entere de lo que paso, no preguntare como te sientes así que solo baja y ábreme la puerta.

Era Fuuma Pein, hijo del mejor amigo de mi padre.

– ¿Estas aquí?

–Hai, ¿me vas a abrir o tengo que entrar por la ventana?

–No, ya bajo.

–Te espero, no tardes.

Baje las escaleras, fui hasta la puerta y pensé un poco antes de abrirla. Mire el reloj, mis padres aun no llegarían así que daba igual, todo daba igual.

–Pasa, mis padres no están.

–Lo se, por eso vine.

–Hm.

Mientras le servia un poco de agua en un vaso, pensaba en ella, en como se estaría sintiendo, ¿estará durmiendo? ¿Será que esta bien? ¿No se habrá lastimado? Espero que no, eso me molestaría mucho aun que…aun que yo soy la razón de por que esta de esa forma.

CLASH

– ¡Sakura! ¿Estas bien?

–Si…estoy bien.

No, no lo estaba, ¿pero que más daba? ¿Qué mas daba si me lastimara o no? Daba igual, todo daba igual.

–Mírate, te ves horrible.

–Gracias Pein, en serio que sabes como apreciar a una chica.

–Tonta, ven aquí.

Después de haber limpiado, me tomo de la mano y subimos a mi cuarto, lo primero que vio era mi teléfono tirado en el piso y el ordenador encendido, ni siquiera me había tomado la molestia en apagarlo después de lo que había hecho.

–Te aprecio mucho mas de lo que crees, así que deja que te ayude, ¿de acuerdo?

–Aun que te dijera no, de todas formas lo harías.

–Así es, ahora dime… ¿Qué paso?

Recodar todo era un desastre, no lo quería, no quería recordar tal cosa. Era demasiado para volver a repasarlo, pero de todas formas iba a seguir pensándolo aun que el no me lo pidiera. Yo lo sabía perfectamente, ¿Qué más da? ¿No?

Le conté todo, absolutamente TODO. Y sin darme cuenta, estaba llorando de nuevo, otra vez ardían mis ojos por tantas lágrimas que derramaba.

–Eso es, llora. Llora que aun te falta más por llorar.

Y eso hice, llore toda la tarde en su pecho, hasta quedarme nuevamente dormida.

¿Qué mas daba? Ya estaba todo perdido, ¿Qué no? Pero algo me decía que ambas estaríamos bien, así como sufrimos, aprendimos.

–Nada dará igual, nunca, Sakura.

* * *

><p>La historia me gusto mucho, es una de mis favoritas por tales razones. Espero les haya gustado:)<p> 


End file.
